


Family Matters

by PandoraButler



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: High School AU, Incest?, M/M, domestic girlfriend au, nsfw at times, step-sibling incest ig, that redline between of age and underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Lucifer has a crush on his teacher, Mr. Pheles, but his friends get together and suddenly a stranger by the name of Amaimon sweeps him off of his feet... in a not so delicate fashion.
Relationships: Lucifer & Amaimon, Lucifer & Mephisto Pheles
Kudos: 2





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I basically took the spicey plot of Domestic Girlfriend and made it Blue Exorcist.

"Hey, Luci," a classmate slaps him on the back and he is snapped back into reality. "Want to go to karaoke with us?" Karaoke? No. Why would he want to do that? That meaningless task of sitting in a room with other people singing along to songs he hasn't even heard of. Lucifer wanted to scream, sigh, and jump out the nearest window. But instead...he nodded. He nodded and stood up and followed the crowd out. He wouldn't consider any of them friends but he also doesn't want to lose his place in the social hierarchy that high school is so fond of. 

"Lucifer!" his favorite teacher calls out to him, running hastily to catch up. "Good work on that test! I see the tutoring I've been doing has paid off!" Mr. Pheles gives him a toothy grin and Lucifer looks at the ground. This teacher is fairly young and highly attractive. His unusual purple hair stands out. And that curl... _adorable_. Would it be strange to get him something as a present? To thank him for all of his hard work tutoring him? Even though Lucifer didn't actually need tutoring. He just kept his grades average so he could have the extra time with Mr. Pheles. 

"Thank you..." Lucifer replied, nodding and following the group. He really should give up on Mr. Pheles. Rumor has it he has someone already. A pain in his chest and the faint sound of footsteps. His mind kept wandering back to that smiling face the entire way to the karaoke place. He should draw it, frame it, and keep it under his pillow. Mr. Pheles was a beautiful man. 

"Do you want to sing a song?"

"No," he replied. He was a guy that watched not a guy that participated. The blaring music and dry conversation. He just wanted to go home. Why did he agree to come to this again? Oh, right, social hierarchy. Would being a loner be that bad though? He should carefully consider all of his options next time. 

"Hey, blondie," a fingerless gloved hand rested on his shoulder as lips grazed his ear. "Do you wanna ditch this place?" He turned his head, ever so slightly, to become nose to nose with a face that was oddly familiar. The same pointed ears. The same bags under his eyes. The odd colored hair. He was dressed like a typical delinquent and yet he reminded Lucifer of Mr. Pheles. But, no matter how similar they looked as far as faces go, their auras were without a doubt different. His eyes were bigger, hopeful, Mr. Pheles's eyes were tired and drained. 

"Sure," he agreed, without thinking it through. He shouldn't have said that. He realized he shouldn't have said that when that same gloved hand dragged him out of the karaoke room and down the hall. Where were they going? To the lounge? What was happening? Why did he agree like that without thinking? Was karaoke so boring that the had to go follow the steps of a delinquent? What now? Would he take up the habit of smoking on the school's rooftop? 

The stranger stopped right in front of a vending machine. He squatted before it, glaring at the sweets hiding behind the glass. "Do you have some change?" he looked up, turning his neck in an odd position backward to stare at Lucifer. 

"No," he lied. He always had change. To this, the stranger stared. He didn't laugh or grin or show any signs of making any expressions. He just stared, deep into Lucifer's soul, questioning his authenticity. 

The stranger stood up, turning around to face Lucifer dead-on, and took a step towards him. "Do you want to take my virginity?" 

Lucifer stared, unsure if he heard that right. Do people really just ask things like that? "W-what?" Lucifer choked on his words. He was normally calm, composed, not letting anyone see any sides to his personality for fear they might dislike him. But this stranger was much more collected than he was. He was being beaten at his own strange game. 

"Do you-" Lucifer slapped his hand over the stranger's mouth. 

"I heard what you asked, but why are you asking _me_? I barely know you. I don't know your name and you don't even know my sexuality." 

"Is sex something you have to know someone's name for?" his childlike innocence about how people interact struck a chord within Lucifer. He didn't know the intricacies of relationships either. But, shouldn't sex be more about romance... not that it mattered to Lucifer. The only person he loved he wasn't allowed to be with. Was there a problem accepting this guy then? 

"You'll be okay with losing your virginity to some stranger? Instead of the person you love?" 

"Oh, right," he scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "I have never loved anyone and I doubt I ever will. I am curious about sex though. Do you want me to ask someone else?" he said it so casually as if the question was about what snack to buy. 

Lucifer didn't know how to respond so he thought for a moment. His eyes wandered to the ground as he pondered. The chances of him ever seeing this person again were slim. The chances of him ever being in a relationship with his true love, Mr. Pheles, were even slimmer. What reasons did he have for refusing him? The simple social standard that this was a bad decision? 

"You don't have to ask anyone else..." he agreed. 


End file.
